Decorative toys, such as music boxes with beautiful surface pattern and configuration, are always favorite collections of article collectors. Some of the music boxes play music of a specific tone when opened. The other may have figures, such as dolls, on a platform to play a show when music is on. Different mechanisms have been adopted to motivate the figure to play the show. Most of those prior art motivation devices are very simple and generating no sophisticated motion of the figures.
A different motivation mechanism is provided by the present invention to move the dolls on the platform in a way different from the conventional music boxes to provide a more sophisticated motion pattern of the playing dolls of the music box.